The Other Side of the Door
by ShinkisRule
Summary: My first songfic. "Yumi didn’t understand… She was the one who had slammed the door in his face. She’d decided to end whatever it was that they had. She chose it… So why was she the one falling apart?"


**After reading CodeLyokoIsTheBest's MillyxHiroki songfic (Great story, by the way, read it as soon as you finish this), I was inspired. And I always thought that Taylor Swift's "The Other Side of the Door" sounded very much like a Yumi and Ulrich kind of scenario. So here it is—my first songfic.**

The Other Side of the Door

By ShinkisRule

"It wasn't what you think, Yumi!"

"Yeah, right! That's real original!"

"If you'd just let me explain--!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Please, just listen to me!"

"What's there to listen to?!"

Yumi stood there in front of her house, not knowing how he could possibly think of an excuse for what he had done. It had been three days since it happened. She couldn't speak to him after that. And now he'd finally worked up the nerve to come and see her…

"Yumi," Ulrich begged, "Please…"

"I saw what I saw!"

"But that doesn't mean that she and I were—"

"What are you talking about?!" Yumi screamed, "Do you really think that I'm so _stupid_ that I'd believe you kissing Sissi doesn't mean anything?!"

"Yumi, I…"

Ulrich's face softened for some reason. Yumi wasn't sure why… Could he actually tell that she'd started crying even though it was raining?

Yumi turned away, walked inside and slammed the door shut. She ran up to her room… And she could still hear Ulrich calling her back.

_In the heat of the fight, I walked away…_

_Ignoring words that you were saying,_

_Trying to make me stay._

Fuming, Yumi plopped onto her bed. She picked up her phone and went through her messages, as the routine had gone for the past three days. She had twelve new ones—Ten from Ulrich. Yumi promptly deleted them through force of habit.

There was _no_ excuse for what he'd done to her. She knew he was just going to say that he wasn't thinking clearly, or that it was a stupid mistake, or some other load of garbage like that.

A stupid mistake. Those were becoming quite a custom for Ulrich… And frankly, Yumi was fed up with it all.

_I said this time I've had enough._

_And you've called a hundred times,_

_But I'm not picking up._

That was the last straw. Yumi didn't want anything to do with Ulrich anymore. She couldn't take being hurt anymore. Never again… They were done.

But… Saying they were done—Didn't that mean that they had to have started? They never really were together. Not officially, anyway… She did have feelings for him. There was no question about it. But clearly Ulrich didn't share those feelings. At least, they weren't as strong as hers. If they were… He wouldn't have done anything that could cause so much damage.

Yumi got up and looked out the window. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to know if Ulrich was still there. And there he was… Walking away.

'_Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over._

_But if you look a little closer…_

Yumi's tears had been shed out of anger and hate. But at that very moment that she watched Ulrich leaving… They suddenly turned to tears of grief.

But why…?

Yumi didn't understand… She was the one who had slammed the door in his face. She'd decided to end whatever it was that they had. By walking away, Ulrich had proven that he didn't really want to fight for her. And she chose it… So why was she the one falling apart?

_I said "leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles,_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you!"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, coming back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

'_Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door._

Yumi had cried herself to sleep that night, and when she woke up the next morning, her situation didn't make any more sense. Did she really still want to be with Ulrich? Why in the world would she? After everything he'd done…

Maybe she really did need to hear what he had to say…

_No!_ Yumi scolded herself, _Stop thinking that!_

After all that had happened, there was no reason for Yumi to want him back. But whether or not she still loved him, she certainly wasn't listening to his excuses. Maybe they were rational. But she still wasn't going to hear it. She'd told him that already, and who was she to go back on her word?

Yumi knew how stubborn she was being. She knew it was ridiculous. Why couldn't she just go to Ulrich and ask him what he'd been trying to say to her? What was so terrible about listening to what he had to say?

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone,_

_Going through the photographs…_

_Staring at the phone._

Yumi decided that perhaps her way out of… _Whatever_ she was running away from was to check her messages again. He must have been telling her something in all the ones he had left her.

But of course, she'd deleted them all.

Yumi continued going through them all; surely he'd left her a dozen of them since last night. But when she looked… Nothing.

He'd just stopped. Why? He was so persistent before. What made him stop now? Had she scared him away? Why did Yumi have to be so stupid about it all?

But then… What other reaction could she have had for what she saw?

_I keep going back over things we both said,_

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread._

Ulrich had been spending so much time away from her over the past few weeks. Yumi had asked him why, and he told her that he'd lately had to go out of his way to study. And Yumi had believed him; she knew how important and difficult it was for Ulrich to get his grades high enough to satisfy his father. But then one day when she had to go recruit him because of a XANA attack, he wasn't in study hall. After that she checked his room, and he wasn't there either. Odd told her that he saw him go down to the girls' floor. Yumi assumed that he was with Aelita getting help with some subject or another. But when she went down, Aelita had already gone to the factory. And there was Ulrich, at the other end of the hallway, lips locked with Sissi's.

And then it all came together. Ulrich wasn't studying. That was just a lie. He'd been spending all that time with _her_.

It had taken five seconds for Ulrich to see Yumi there. Ulrich was horrified, and Sissi's smile was smugger than ever. Before anyone could say a word, Yumi ran off.

She and Ulrich had both been missing that day. Yumi was off in the forest crying, and undoubtedly Ulrich was with Sissi doing who knows what.

The one thing Yumi still didn't understand right now was why Ulrich did that. He hated Sissi. Then he starts secretly dating her? All Yumi could gather was that Sissi wasn't making it up. She did see the way he looked at her when no one was around.

Yumi decided that she did want to hear Ulrich's alibi. But she just couldn't admit it.

Yumi walked up to the front of the building, desperately hoping that Ulrich would see her there. He did, she could tell, but he didn't say anything.

And Yumi couldn't stand it.

"You're not gonna start begging for forgiveness?" Yumi asked, with a tone that couldn't be distinguished as anger or concern.

"No," Ulrich answered.

"Why not?"

"…You don't want to hear it."

_Yes, I do,_ Yumi wanted to say, _I'm sorry for saying that. Please… Just tell me._

Yumi opened her mouth to say it, but for some reason the words wouldn't come out.

"Fine, then," was all she said before walking inside away from him.

Ulrich looked and sounded so… Broken. He'd given up. And now it was _her_ fault they were over. Halfway through the cafeteria, she looked back to see if he was okay.

Of course he was. Sissi was there now.

Whether he loved Yumi or not… He didn't want to give up Sissi.

_So, babe, if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_That when I left, I wanted you to chase after me._

Yumi sat outside Ulrich's dorm. Thankfully, Odd wasn't there; he had snuck out to the cafeteria to get a "snack" before curfew. And for him, a snack was practically a three-course meal. Which was perfect in Yumi's case; she needed him out of the way. She and Ulrich had to be alone if they wanted to make up.

Yumi couldn't believe she was here right now. But she didn't know what else to do. She just couldn't take being so confused… She had to have him back.

Yumi took a deep breath and knocked on Ulrich's door.

Ulrich opened it, and the look on his face was like the living dead.

"Hey," said Yumi, not a trace of anger in her voice.

"Why'd you come here?" Ulrich asked, using the very same tone.

"…I wanted to talk."

"About?"

Yumi walked into his room and sat down. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, and how much she wanted him back… But she still couldn't.

_I said "leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles,_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you!"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, coming back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

'_Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door._

"Ulrich…" Yumi sighed, "Do… do you really want me to forgive you?"

"Do I even have to answer?"

"Fair enough," said Yumi, knowing the answer was yes, "Then tell me this. If you really do want my forgiveness… Then why do you still keep going back to Sissi?"

There was silence.

"Ulrich, I just want an honest answer," said Yumi.

Still nothing. Yumi stood up and turned around, her back to Ulrich.

"So you really don't care, do you?" asked Yumi harshly.

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't say that!" Yumi snapped, facing him, "You didn't say anything!"

"It's not an easy question to answer, okay?"

"Yes, it is!" Yumi yelled in frustration, "You just complicate things!"

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I don't, because you won't tell me anything! You wanted so much to tell me before! And now here I am, asking you to explain it to me, and you won't! What is the matter with you?! Clearly you don't care if you get me back or not! Well, you want to know something, Ulrich?! Neither do I!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!"

Yumi ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

_And I'll scream out the window,_

"_I can't even look at you! I don't need you!"_

_But I do… I do… I do…_

_I said there's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again. I mean it…I mean it…_

She ran out to the forest once again… and she cried.

_What I mean is…_

Yumi found herself lying in her bed. It was morning. How did she get here…?

She knew she never went back home. After her tirade, she'd stayed in the forest and must have cried herself to sleep. She'd been making quite a habit of that…

It just went to show how losing Ulrich was affecting her.

_I said "leave," but, baby, all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles,_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you!"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, coming back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

'_Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door._

Yumi wished she didn't have to think about him. But how could she not? After all they used to have… So many memories…

First there was the letter. When Ulrich told her that he loved her because he thought she'd told him… But that letter turned out to be Sissi. And after that, Ulrich didn't know how he felt anymore. And he didn't know how _she_ felt either. He was so confused… And then she finally told him that he didn't need to be. And everything was as it should have been.

And of course, there was the one event that Yumi remembered as though it had just happened. It was partly caused by her; Ulrich didn't think that she really had any feelings for him. Once again, he was confused, and he started spending time with Emily to confirm his feelings. Of course, they fought… But then, on Lyoko, they were suddenly in mortal danger. And Ulrich saved Yumi's life. Once she realized that, they nearly…

But then they were stopped.

Was that always the way it was going to be for them? Whenever they were about to have something worthwhile… Would they always be stopped?

Maybe they weren't really meant to be.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. A second later, Yumi's mother opened it and came inside.

"You're awake," said Akiko.

"Yeah…" said Yumi, "Um… How did I get here?"

"Ulrich took you home," Akiko replied.

"Ulrich…?" Yumi asked, "What do you mean, he took me…?"

Akiko sat down on Yumi's bed beside her. "Last night," she began, "At around nine thirty, I think… Someone rang the doorbell, and when I opened up… There he was. He was carrying you."

"Carrying me…?" Yumi asked in astonishment, "Wha…?" He actually went back for her…?

"He told me everything," said Akiko, "About you, the fight, how you ran off like that… Yumi… Don't you want to set things right?"

Yumi sighed, ashamed that her mother knew about this. "Well, yeah," she said, "I do, but… I just don't know if I should."

"After all the things he's done for you, you're still not sure?"

Yumi paused. He did go after her this time. That proved something.

The image of her near kiss with Ulrich flashed back into her mind…

_With your face and the beautiful eyes,_

_And the conversation with the little white lies,_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night…_

_You carried me from your car up the stairs._

Akiko took Yumi's cell phone from her bedside table and placed it in Yumi's hand. Without a word, she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Yumi knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and dialed Ulrich's number.

"You again?" Ulrich asked, but with no malice in his question.

"Yeah…" Yumi replied, "My mom told me. About what happened."

"And?"

"And… I just don't…" Yumi paused, unsure how to put it into words. "I don't know anymore. After everything that's happened between us… I can't help but wonder if it's supposed to mean something."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay," Yumi sighed, "I think I get it now. You were feeling that way, too, and so you wanted to see if you were meant for someone else. But… I just have one question… Why her?"

Yumi still didn't get an answer. She knew it wasn't easy for him to talk about it, but she had to know…

"Of all people… Why her? If it was anyone else… There are a lot of great girls out there, and if it was one of them… Like Emily, or… I'd understand. But… Sissi? You don't even like her! I know you, and I know her, and I know that that's never going to happen…! Why _her_?...!" Yumi was in tears at this point, desperate for him to say something.

_And I broke down crying._

_Was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress?_

"You're right…" said Ulrich, "I _don't_ like Sissi. But that didn't matter when it started. And I knew how much it would hurt you… Deep down I knew… But I had to. So I just kept on telling myself that you wouldn't care."

"What are you talking about…?"

"Sissi knew. All those times that you had to miss school… She knew you weren't in the infirmary. She saw you running out. And the number of times it's happened are more than enough to get you suspended… Expelled, even. And… You can pretty much guess where it went from there."

"And you didn't tell me… Because you knew I'd make you stop?"

"I've already stopped. I'm not doing this anymore, and I was able to snatch her diary, so she can't do anything about it."

"You did that to keep the secret safe."

"Well… It was partly that. But she was only going to use her knowledge against you…. No one else."

"It's still the same thing, though, isn't it?"

Ulrich sighed. "Honestly… I wasn't even thinking about Lyoko when I agreed to her bargain… All I was thinking was… Was that if I didn't… I'd never be able to see you again." Ulrich's voice almost sounded as though he were choking back a sob. "…I did it for you, Yumi… Do you believe me?"

Yumi sat there, at a complete loss for words. She didn't know what else to do, and so…

She hung up.

She couldn't find words to say… She could only think of one thing to do.

Yumi ran, out of her room, down the stairs, and out of her house.

_How could I not have known?! _Yumi screamed inside, still running through the streets, dodging cars, and all the while not tiring, _How could I have been so blind?!_

It was so obvious. And yet she couldn't see it. She was so angry… She never realized that Ulrich never intended to hurt her. He didn't want this. It was staring Yumi in the face all along…

Why didn't she see it?!

Yumi finally reached the gates of Kadic Academy, and darted in, running as fast as she could to the front of the building. Sure enough, there he was… his face buried in his hands. He'd thought she didn't believe him…

That changed as soon as he saw her running to him.

Yumi collapsed into Ulrich's arms, and she sat there crying into his shoulder, right where she needed to be. And she knew that he felt the exact same way.

Now that they were there, together, they didn't need to say anything. They knew… With every ounce of their being, they knew…

_After everything, I must confess…_

_I need you._

THE END

**Huh. That was longer than I expected. I was really hoping for Ulrich to have a more dramatic and touching reason, but that was the best I could think of… And while writing the end part with the running, all I could think of was SPIDER-MAN 2. XDXD. Your thoughts, readers? Again, I've only read one songfic, and this is my first, so it may not fit the qualifications of a songfic… Did it make sense, at least?**


End file.
